The Society for Advancement of Chicanos and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS) is nationally recognized for effective programs that provide underrepresented minority (URM) students and young scientists with the tools they need to be competitively prepared in the biomedical sciences and related fields. Furthermore, SACNAS has worked in strong partnership with the NIGMS/MARC program by engaging individuals at all stages of the educational pipeline in active mentoring, career, leadership, and educational development. SACNAS proposes to leverage this experience of program assessment, relationships with other organizations, and the SACNAS community of URM students, postdoctoral researchers, 6-12 grade teachers, university faculty, and research professionals to: 1) strengthen the educational pipeline of URM students in the basic biomedical sciences and 2) maintain an ongoing analysis of all activities to assure continued improvement and delivery of the best outcomes. The scientific career "pipeline" will work effectively when an integrated approach to structured interventions is in place at each stage of the educational pipeline. Thus, we propose a multi-faceted approach to increasing URM students' involvement and retention in the biomedical sciences. First, SACNAS will organize an annual conference that will provide students with opportunities to 1) engage with nationally recognized scientific role models, 2) gain professional skills essential for advancement in the sciences, 3) participate in structured mentoring opportunities, and 4) develop and strengthen personal and professional networks. Key highlights of the activities in the proposed cycle will be an enhanced mentoring program and essential leadership training. Second, SACNAS will expand upon the conference to include year-around activities that will broaden its impact, including campus-based student chapters and leadership development initiatives. Third, SACNAS will strengthen its publications that promote science careers, highlight leading URM scientists, showcase student research, and provide resources for academic and professional development. Lastly, we will conduct a rigorous formative and summative evaluation for each proposed activity. SACNAS is uniquely qualified to successfully complete the proposed activities, and through these activities, assist the U.S. in enhancing science diversity and enabling new science discoveries. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]